goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Girl Called Jo
A Girl Called Jo is a stage musical based on Louisa May Alcott's book Little Women. Cast *Joan Heal - Jo March *Marion Grimaldi - Meg March *Virginia Vernon - Amy March *Denis Quilley - Laurie *Edward Woodward - John Brooke *Noel Dyson - Aunt "Marmee" March *Peter Dyneley - Professor Friedrich Bhaer Plot The story begins with an uptempo company salute to a New England Christmas, followed by the four sisters rehearsing Jo's play, a "tragical opera" subtitled "the curse of a trusting heart." Jo expresses her devotion to the magic of words joined by her new acquaintance, boy-next-door Laurie. Unaccustomed to frivolity, their father away at war, the four sisters eagerly anticipate attending General Lawrence Laurie's grandfather's New Year's Eve ball. At the ball, Laurie offers a tribute to the liveliest dance of the night in a toe-tapping polka. Back home, Meg sings of her instant attraction to Laurie's tutor, John Brooke. The company salutes the wonder of Spring in New England. Jo explains to Laurie that she refuses to be one of those everyday people in love while Laurie, in a neat counterpoint, maintains that Jo protests too much. As John proposes to Meg, there's a reprise of Meg's waltz, which is then transformed into the tempo of a wedding march. Jo laments her lack of tact. Although Jo tells Laurie that she doesn't love him as he would like her to, Laurie sings of his feelings for Jo. A wedding dance, led by Dr. Vance, is interrupted by an upset Jo's sudden departure. Jo has arrives in New York to take up a position as governess to the children of Mrs. Kirke. With the help of the two children, Jo offers a Western-style interpretation of some classic fairy tales. At Mrs. Kirke's, Jo meets the distinguished Professor Bhaer, and refuses to believe that "Paree!" isn't as wonderful as she's imagined it to be. The professor sings in French and Jo translates. Back home, Aunt March delivers a brief lullaby as Beth dies. Amy is taken to Europe by Aunt March, and the family hears from her in a letter which leads to another ballet, depicting her travels through England, France, Spain, and Italy. By chance, Amy and Laurie meet in Europe and are soon married. Jo asks Meg what married life is like, then Jo recalls her late sister. Jo and Laurie pledge eternal friendship. Then it's Christmas Eve, as, in the final scene, Mr. March returns to his family, and Professor Bhaer arrives from New York with a copy of Jo's just-published book, "My Beth." Musical numbers ;Act I *"It's a White World" - Company *"Jo's Play" - The March Girls *"Books" - Jo and Laurie *"Oh, What a Party It Will Be" - The March Girls *"When They Play the Polka" - Laurie *"Whither You Go, Love" - John and Meg *"The Wonder of Spring" - Company *"People in Love" - Jo and Laurie *"Whither You Go, Love" (Reprise) - John and Meg *"Oh, I'm Such a Fool!" - Jo *"A Girl Called Jo" - Laurie ;Act II *"Rely on Me" - Jo *"Paree!" - Professor Bhaer *"Marmee's Lullaby" - Aunt March *"Amy's Letter" - Amy *"Why Do I Feel Like This?" - Amy and Laurie *"Bread and Cheese and Kisses" - Jo and Meg *"My Beth" - Jo *"A Girl Called Jo" (Reprise) - Jo and Laurie *"Christmas Eve" - Company Category: Stage musicals